Current multi-spectral imaging systems are limited for a variety of reasons. For example, many multi-spectral imaging systems are bulky and costly due to the fact that they typically rely on optics elements to separate the spectral information. Many systems are either filter-wheel type or diffractive/refractive type, resulting in the need for many frames to make one multi-spectral cube. Some systems are one-dimensional and rely on scanning architecture, thereby further increasing cost. These and a variety of other limitations often greatly limit infrared (IR) spectroscopic applications.